You Could Be Happy
by White-Clown
Summary: TRADUCTION. Kurt Hummel n'était pas jaloux. Il détestait Blaine Anderson pour lui avoir volé le premier rôle, mais il n'admettrait jamais qu'il était jaloux peu importe à quel point charmant et attirant Blaine pouvait être. Kurt savait que Blaine en payerait le prix à un moment ou un autre. Badboy!Kurt, Dancer!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle traduction ! :) (Je continue celle de An Accidental Chance bien sûr!)

L'auteur original est Nikki Evans ou Fic Of It All que vous pouvez retrouver ici: theficofitall. livejournal. com

L'histoire se passe à New-York et plus précisément à la NYADA. Kurt a, comme dans Glee, un an de plus que Blaine.

En espérant que vous apprécierez cette toute nouvelle histoire !

* * *

Kurt Hummel n'admettrait pas qu'il était jaloux. Absolument pas. Il resterait plutôt ici bouillonnant d'envie, regardant fixement Blaine alors qu'il sirotait son café dans le hall .

Blaine Anderson était un étudiant de première année sur qui Kurt avait complètement flashé. Il était bon. Il était certainement ici parce qu'il méritait de l'être, mais à NYADA, il fallait être plus que bon. Vous deviez vous démarquer, et le charisme de Blaine le faisait se démarquer comme l'étoile au sommet d'un sapin de Noël.

Les majors en danse ne sont pas connus pour être des gentils, ils étaient connus pour être coupe-gorge. Mais Blaine ne jouait pas leurs règles. Il était sympathique avec tout le monde, flirtait avec tout le monde, et cela irritait Kurt.

"Il suffit de l'ignorer," Rachel lui dit en s'asseyant avec son cappuccino.

"Quoi?" Kurt demanda.

"Tu regardes fixement Blaine à nouveau. Ne soit pas faché."

"Quoi? Qu'il est à la tête de la performance de Rechnitz? Un mois après sa première année? Je ne suis pas en colère." Kurt haussa les épaules.

"Oh, vraiment?" Rachel sirota son café.

Kurt était censé être celui en tête. Personne n'a jamais dit quoi que ce soit, mais Kurt avait été le favori de Rechnitz l'an dernier. Cette partie allait être la sienne avant que Blaine ne se présente.

"Vraiment," sourit-il. "Il est à peine formé. Il va se rendre ridicule. L'ensemble du spectacle va être risible. Je suis juste hors de moi à l'idée que je dois me balancer en arrière-plan. Peut-être que je ne vais pas le mettre sur mon CV si c'est vraiment horrible."

Rachel soupira. «Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu sautes sa classe aujourd'hui?"

"Pourquoi devrais-je y aller? Je suis en arrière-plan. Je peux faire ces pas de danse dans mon sommeil. Tu veux faire du shopping?"

Rachel secoua la tête. "Tout le monde ne peut pas faire une cabriole dans son sommeil. Certains d'entre nous ont besoin de pratique. Essaye de ne pas le regarder si ouvertement. Les gens vont penser que tu montes un complot visant à le tuer."

Kurt rit et Rachel le quitta pour aller en cours.

* * *

Il le fixait à nouveau. Blaine l'a vu du coin de l'œil.

On disait beaucoup de choses sur Kurt Hummel, le plus important était de rester à l'écart. Il était un danseur incroyable. Il était susceptible de se retrouver dans une grande compagnie. Cependant, il ne faisait pas d'effort. Il n'allait pas en cours. Il ne se mêlait d'aucune histoire. Il mangeait des choses qu'il ne devrait pas manger. Il dansait dans les boîtes de nuits, des endroits dans lesquels les danseurs sérieux n'allaient pas. Il faisait le strict minimum pour rester à l'école parce que Kurt savait qu'il était assez bon pour rejoindre une troupe étonnante après l'école.

Il faisait en sorte que les autres le détestent. Il était la version badboy d'un danseur d'une école de ballet, ce que Blaine trouvé assez drôle parce que, franchement, le garçon semblait être tout droit sorti de chez Vogue.

Tout le monde ici était très intense. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Kurt le regardait tout le temps. Il n'avait jamais parlé avec lui. Kurt est toujours resté aussi loin que possible des classes qu'ils avaient ensemble. Blaine se demandait si Kurt le haïssait. Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir.

Blaine s'approcha de la table de Kurt avec un grand sourire. "Hey," dit-il.

Kurt leva la tête, les yeux écarquillés. "Salut," dit-il catégoriquement.

«Je crois que nous ne nous sommes pas officiellement présenté."

«Il y a moins de 150 élèves dans chaque classe ici. Tu connais tout le monde."

"Ouais, mais pas officiellement. Je suis Blaine," Blaine tendit la main.

"Kurt." Kurt a accepté la poignée de main, mais son froncement de sourcils est resté.

"Donc j'ai remarqué que tu me fixais," dit Blaine alors qu'il s'assit en face de Kurt.

"Je ne te fixais pas."

"Si, tu me fixais. Des gens m'ont dit que je devrais avoir peur de toi."

"C'est le cas?" Kurt haussa un sourcil.

"Non, je n'ai pas peur de gars qui ont des tatouages de fleurs sur leurs bras."

"Peut-être que tu devrais."

"Oh, est-ce le baratin de badboy dont j'entends tellement parler? Est-ce que cela va avec les cheveux roses, les piercings et les tatouages ?" Blaine sourit. "Il y a beaucoup de ragots sur toi, Kurt."

"Tu es trop sympathique pour un étudiant de première année. Tu ne devrais pas parler à autant de personnes."

«J'ai découvert qu'être amical permet d'être aimé, et avoir des gens qui vous aiment facilite la vie."

"Ce n'est pas le cas ici. Ils vont l'utiliser contre toi", l'averti Kurt.

«Revenons au fait que tu me fixais,» dit Blaine.

"Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas."

"Je suppose que si nous sommes amis, je peux vous regarder et tu pourras me regarder, et ça ne sera pas du tout bizarre parce que nous serrons amis."

"Tu veux être amis avec tout le monde, n'est-ce pas?"

"Cela rend vraiment la vie plus facile. Notre amitié te donnera accès à mes notes sur les ballets russes du 15ème de la conférence de vendredi," sourit Blaine.

"C'est mignon que tu penses que j'en ai quelque chose à faire des cours."

"Tu ne te soucies pas de tes notes?"

"Non. Les bonnes compagnies se soucient du talent, pas de chiffres sans signification qui composent mon dossier."

"Alors, pourquoi n'es-tu pas en cours en ce moment?"

"La classe de Rechnitz? Tu connais mon emploi du temps?"

"Je sais que tout le monde dans la troupe est dans ce cours, et tu es dans la troupe."

Kurt leva les yeux. «C'est une classe stupide. Les mouvements sont élémentaires."

"Pas pour tout le monde. Tu ne veux même pas pratiquer?"

"La performance est avant Noël. C'est pas encore Halloween. J'ai au moins un mois avant de même prendre la peine de m'en soucier parce que Rechnitz apportera des changements à sa guise." Kurt fit tourner le crayon de bois autour de sa tasse avec ennui. "Je viendrai pour les derniers changements et je serai mieux que les autres parce que je ne suis pas encore habitué à une routine spécifique. Alors il me donnera le rôle vedette parce que je peux m'adapter très facilement ".

"Tu pourrais échouer si tu fais ça."

"Tant que je participe à toutes les épreuves, il n'utilise pas la présence au cours contre les étudiants. Tu es bien trop préoccupé par ma vie, Blaine."

"Nous sommes des amis. Nous sommes censés se soucier de la vie des autres."

"Oh, je suis censé être intéressé par ta vie maintenant?"

Blaine sourit de nouveau. "Je ne pense pas que tu es égocentrique."

"Tu as tort."

"Non, je connais des gens égocentriques. Je suis lié à beaucoup d'entre eux, en fait. Ils ne réalisent pas ce qu'ils font parce qu'ils ne pensent qu'à eux-mêmes. Toi, Kurt Hummel, tu sais exactement ce que tu fais . Pourquoi tu ne veux pas être amis avec moi? "

"Parce que tu es la petite merde qui a pris mon rôle."

Le visage de Blaine tomba. "J'ai décroché ce rôle."

"Rechnitz t'aime bien. Tu as le charisme et un cul qui est assez guilleret pour distraire le public."

"Oh Kurt, ne t'inquiète pas, ton cul est aussi extrêmement séduisant dans des collants."

Kurt sourit. «Je sais. C'est pourquoi j'étais son favori l'an dernier. Ce n'est pas ton talent, Blaine. Tu ne peux pas enchaîner les mouvements assez vite et tu n'es pas assez gracieux. Rechnitz est un pervers et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle ton nom sera sous les feux des projecteurs en décembre. Quand je reçois un rôle, ce sera juste parce que je suis irréprochable." Kurt se leva. "Profite de ton café." Il tourna les talons et sortit.

* * *

Blaine détestait Kurt. Il était un salaud.

«Il m'a dit que j'avais décroché le rôle seulement parce que Rechnitz m'aime!" Blaine dit.

Anna, une étudiante qui a vécu dans le hall de Blaine, s'assit sur son lit alors qu'il fulminait. "Eh bien, il a définitivement pris goût à toi pendant le programme de l'été," dit-elle.

"Il est marié à une femme bon sang! Et j'ai travaillé dur sur cette audition. J'ai tout déchiré. J'ai gagné la partie."

"Tu as vraiment bien réussi lors de l'audition. C'est juste Kurt Hummel. C'est un con.", a déclaré Anna.

"Tu ne crois pas que Rechnitz est un pervers, si?"

"Tous les hommes sont des pervers. Certains sont justes plus doués à le cacher que d'autres," elle haussa les épaules.

Blaine n'a pas répondu. Kurt essayait juste de le mettre hors de lui.

N'est ce pas?

* * *

"J'ai entendu dire que tu avais envoyé boulet Blaine», a déclaré Rachel alors qu'elle entrait dans leur appartement à Bushwick.

"Il essayait d'être amis avec moi,» lui répond Kurt tout en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

"Kurt, tout d'abord, tu le trouves attrayant."

«Je vais dans une l'école où les hommes sont régulièrement en collant sans chemise. Je trouve beaucoup de gens attrayants. Un joli visage et un super cul ne signifient rien pour moi."

"Tu n'as pas à haïr toute personne qui est agréable avec toi à NYADA."

"Oh, c'est vrai, parce que NYADA est plein de gens dignes de confiance qui s'aiment et se soutiennent mutuellement», a déclaré Kurt dédaigneusement.

«Il est de l'Ohio."

"Quoi? Je suis censé ressentir une connexion spéciale avec lui? "

Rachel soupira. «Il n'est pas de New York ou Boston ou Londres. Il est de l'Ohio. Il ne cherche pas à te nuire ou te voler ton moment de gloire-»

"Parce qu'il l'a déjà fait."

"C'est véritablement quelqu'un de gentil. Ne lui donne pas le traitement de New York. Tout le monde va l'écraser suffisamment tôt."

"Tu crois?" Kurt a demandé, essayant de paraître optimiste.

"Franchement, tu crois que tout le monde pensait que tu aurais le rôle? Chaque 2ème année voulez le rôle et un étudiant de première année l'a eu. Il va être abattu tôt ou tard."

Kurt n'en était pas aussi sûr. Blaine était semblable à un chiot. Il courait vers les gens avec sa queue remuant et très vite ils le nourrissaient des restes de leur assiette. "Je ne sais pas. Il semble tracer sa route dans le cœur de chacun."

"Si tu assistais plus aux cours, tu verrais que c'est bien le contraire."

"Vraiment?" il a demandé. Ils voulaient abattre un chiot?

Rachel se tourna vers lui et a vu l'inquiétude sur son visage. "Oh mon dieu."

"Quoi?"

"Tu l'aimes bien? Les charmes de Blaine Anderson ont-ils opéré sur le froid Kurt Hummel?"

"Va prendre tes médicaments Rachel. Je n'aime absolument pas Blaine Anderson . Fin de la conversation."

"Tu penses vraiment que cette conversation est finie?" Rachel a demandé.

"Non, mais le fait que tu vas être en retard à ton rendez-vous Skype avec Finn va certainement y mettre fin."

"Oh!" Rachel courut à son ordinateur portable.

Kurt roula les yeux. Il n'aimait pas Blaine Anderson. Il le trouvait attrayant et charmant, mais il ne l'aimait pas. Il se demandait cependant, si Blaine allait vraiment connaître tous les coups bas que Kurt avait connus pendant le premier semestre. La danse est ridiculement concurrentielle. Il n'y a qu'une poignée d'emplois dans de vraies compagnies qui sont disponibles et tellement d'emplois dans les parcs à thèmes. Cela rendait les gens un peu fous.

L'idée était que d'être une plante tenace et cruelle contribuait à éliminer les plus faibles. Les étudiants de NYADA découvraient rapidement de qui ils n'avaient pas à se soucier. Kurt s'est vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas McKinley, vous ne devez rien laisser passer. Kurt se rappelait avoir mis de la crème épilatoire sur les sourcils d'une fille pour se venger d'elle parce qu'elle lui avait mis de l'huile de canola sur ses chaussures de pointe. Il s'est fait virer des dortoirs après ça, mais le regard sur son visage quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus de sourcils en valait la peine. Si quelqu'un essaie de vous blesser ou de vous causer des ennuis vous devez gérer ça par vous-même. Voilà comment chacun savait que tout le monde gardait constamment un oeil sur vous. Kurt se demandait si Blaine comprenait cela.

* * *

Kurt aimait les vinyles. Ils lui rappelaient sa mère et ses anciens albums des Beatles. Le vinyle est l'une des rares choses en dehors de la mode sur lesquels Kurt fait des folies. Heureusement, les magasins de vinyles ne sont pas difficiles à trouver à Brooklyn.

Celui dans lequel il était en ce moment était son favori. Il y avait une large sélection de vinyle d'occasions, et il n'y avait pas trop de hipsters là uniquement pour prendre des photos Instagram.

Il leva les yeux des albums de Fleetwood Mac pour voir Blaine Anderson entrer. Il baissa les yeux. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient prétendre qu'ils ne se sont pas vu. Si Blaine l'avait remarqué, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Kurt jetta un regard de temps en temps. Blaine semblait plus être dans le vieux R&B et Motown. Il ramassa un album de Sam Cooke.

Kurt gardait les yeux sur la musique rock des années 60 et 70. Ils se sont rejoints quelque part autour de Jefferson Airplane. Blaine ne dit rien.

«Hey,» dit Kurt.

"Attention, une salutation peut être considérée comme un geste amical", a déclaré Blaine sans contact visuel.

Kurt resta silencieux. Il voulait tellement retourner regarder les vinyles. Il aurait pu ainsi ignorer Blaine. Il pouvait ignorer des tonnes de gens. Il le faisait tout le temps. N'était-ce pas la façon dont il a réussi à passer à travers ces quatre années de lycée?

Blaine n'était pas un sportif avec un slushie, cependant.

"Ecoute," soupira Kurt. «Les gens vont être méchants avec toi. Tu as du talent, et tu as vraiment eu de la chance avec la performance de Rechnitz. Tu es une cible. Créé-toi un bouclier."

"Oh, c'est la façon dont tu te consoles? Tu te dis que ce n'est pas grave d'être un sale con car tout le monde l'est?"

"Non, je suis un sale con parce que je n'aime pas les gens à NYADA."

"Comment cela peut-il te convenir?"

«Blaine, il existe d'autres personnes qui ne vont pas être aussi franc que je le suis maintenant à propos de comment ils ne veulent pas que tu réussisses. J'espère sincèrement que tu vas te casser un membre et que je sois appelé à prendre ta place. Les autres ne te le diront pas. Ils te diront ce que tu souhaites entendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent ta faiblesse et l'utilise contre toi. "

"Est ce que ça t'est déjà venu à l'esprit que les gens étaient méchants avec toi parce que tu es un trou du cul?" Blaine cracha.

"Continue à forger cette carapace. Tu en auras besoin." Kurt retourna à ses vinyles.

Blaine ne savait pas quoi faire des mots de Kurt. Il essayait de se rappeler s'il aimait plus Jefferson Airplane ou Jefferson Starship. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup plus l'un d'eux , mais il ne pouvait pas se concentrer parce que Kurt errait dans des albums Motown. Est-ce qu'il essaie de rendre Blaine paranoïaque? Ou était-il en train de lui donner un avertissement?

Il lui a fallu quinze minutes avant de retourner vers Kurt. «D'accord, pourquoi me donner cet avertissement? N'est-ce pas casser tout l'objet de ce rituel de cruauté bizarre?" Demanda Blaine.

Kurt soupira. "Je ne sais pas. Tu es de l'Ohio."

"Ouais, et alors?"

"Et moi et Rachel nous sommes de l'Ohio. Nous n'avions pas compris non plus. Rachel avait les sourcils rasés dès la première année où elle a obtenu le rôle vedette dans la performance de printemps ."

"Et toi?"

«Il y avait un gars qui- il a- disons simplement qu'il m'a fait mal, d'accord?"

Pour un bref instant, Blaine a vu la douleur dans les yeux de Kurt. Le moment passa rapidement, et son regard inexpressif était de retour.

Blaine hocha la tête. "D'accord ... tu devrais aller voir les vinyles de The Temptations qu'ils ont, si tu traines par là-bas ."

Blaine n'aurait su dire, mais Kurt avait presque l'air d'être reconnaissant pour le changement de conversation. "Je n'ai jamais vraiment écouté beaucoup de Motown. Je ne pourrais jamais être fan de The Temptations ou Jackson 5 ou quoi que ce soit. Mon père aime vraiment Otis Redding, et je n'ai aucune idée du genre de musique que c'est."

"Soul", a souri Blaine. "Tu veux de la Soul. Sam Cooke est vraiment incroyable. Je l'aime parce que je ne veux pas immédiatement me mettre à danser dessus. Cela me donne juste envie de chanter."

"Peut-être que je vais essayer."

"Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes habituellement?" Demanda Blaine.

Blaine savait qu'il aurait dû le laisser seul, mais une partie de lui voulait faire Kurt se sentir mieux. Il savait que c'était stupide, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment voir la douleur dans les yeux de Kurt. Donc, ils ont continué de parler, et Kurt ne l'a pas repoussé. Blaine n'aurait pas été surpris s'il l'avait fait, mais ils ont juste continué de parler musique.

Kurt ressentait la musique comme Blaine le faisait. Il aimait la façon dont il se sentait. Il savait que d'autres danseurs trouvaient leur moment à eux dans la façon dont ils se déplaçaient, ce qui n'avait jamais été le cas pour Blaine. La danse avait toujours été après la musique pour lui.

Ils parlèrent jusqu'à ce que le magasin ferme.

«C'était, euh, eh bien, c'était bien de parler avec toi, Kurt."

Kurt lui sourit. "Ne dis à personne que je suis humain ... ou ma faiblesse pour le rock classique. Bonsoir, Blaine."

* * *

Blaine n'avait pas parlé à Kurt depuis leur rencontre au magasin de musique. Kurt supposé qu'il avait fait la paix. Il regardait Blaine de loin, et Kurt se demandait si être véritablement agréable et drôle faisait vraiment fondre les coeurs froids, morts des danseurs de NYADA.

Blaine était entouré de gens tout le temps. Kurt ne pouvait littéralement jamais le voir seul une seconde. Il commençait à entendre parler de Blaine dans les classes aussi.

Kurt était dans la classe de Rechnitz par courtoisie. Il devait au moins y aller une fois. Anna est arrivée et annonça, "Il est gay les gars! Voyons voir qui avait parié le contraire."

"Quoi?" Kurt a demandé Rachel.

«Blaine,» répondit Rachel.

Kurt a vu des gens autour de lui se taper dans les mains et échanger de l'argent. "Vous avez tous parié sur la sexualité de Blaine?" Kurt demanda.

"Renseignements nécessaires», a déclaré Brent.

Kurt sentit la colère bouillir en lui. Certains dernières années assez mignons seraient envoyés pour le séduire et en quelque sorte le faire échouer. Ils pourraient jouer de ses faiblesses ou s'il était amoureux, tout simplement jouer avec ses émotions.

«Ce serait tellement honteux pour vous tous d'avoir à battre quelqu'un avec votre talent plutôt qu'avec votre hypocrisie", a déclaré Kurt.

"Tu devais être dans la ligne de mire pour ça, Kurt. Tout le monde pensait que vous étiez l'adversaire à abattre pour le premier rôle», a déclaré Brent.

"Nous allons voir s'il passe Halloween. La pression d'être un étudiant de première année est déjà assez difficile sans un premier rôle sur les épaules. Il pourrait craquer."

Professeur Rechnitz entra, cessant toute conversation. «Merci de nous avoir honoré de ta présence, Kurt", a déclaré Rechnitz.

"Toujours un déplaisir," Kurt sourit alors que la classe commença.

* * *

Blaine avait une semaine étrange. Tout le monde avait commencé à le draguer , et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Personne ne l'intéressé. Honnêtement, tous les gars qui l'avaient accostés avaient été froid avec lui avant aujourd'hui.

Il frappa à la porte d'Anna et passa la tête à l'intérieur de la porte ouverte. "Entrez!" dit-elle.

"Tu ne vas pas à croire combien de gars m'ont dragués cette semaine", a déclaré Blaine.

Les yeux d'Anna s'écarquillèrent. "Combien?"

"Dix-sept. Dix-sept! Je veux dire, dans l'ensemble, sauf Kurt, plus quelques gars que je ne connais même pas. C'est tellement bizarre."

"Eh bien, tu as dit à la fête ce week-end que tu es gay. Je suppose qu'ils ont pris cela comme une invitation," Anna haussa les épaules. "Alors, combien de rendez-vous tu as ce week-end?"

"Aucun. Je ne sais pas. Aucun d'entre eux ne me plaisait vraiment. Tout était si étrange. Certains de ces gars ne m'avaient jamais parlé avant. Certains d'entre eux avaient même été désagréables avec moi ."

"Eh bien, ils ne te connaissaient pas à l'époque," le motiva Anna.

«Ils ne me connaissent toujours pas. Kurt m'a dit quelque chose qui- il m'a en quelque sorte mis en garde que les gars tenteraient de se servir de moi."

"Tu écoutes les mises en garde de Kurt Hummel?"

"Tu n'étais pas là, Anna. Il paraissait sérieux."

«Blaine, regarde un peu les choix de vie de Kurt Hummel. Il a marqué de façon permanente son corps avec des tatouages qui entraveront à jamais sa carrière. Il va dans les boîtes de nuits et s'associe à la vermine qui danse là-bas. Il a les cheveux roses. Sa bourse le retient à peine ici. Kurt est la dernière personne que tu devrais écouter ".

Blaine soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit. "Tu as probablement raison."

"Donc, tu devrais juste appeler un de ces gars et dire que tu as changé d'avis." sourit Anna.

Blaine n'a appelé aucun des gars ce soir-là. Une partie de lui croyait vraiment Kurt plus que quiconque, mais pourquoi devrait-il croire le gars qui brise toutes les règles et que personne n'aime? Quelque chose lui disait de faire confiance à son instinct cependant.

* * *

Kurt n'avait pas cessé d'écouter Sam Cooke depuis trois bonnes semaines. C'était problématique. Il aimait la musique, et il voulait vraiment parler à Blaine à ce sujet.

Merde.

Il aimait bien Blaine.

Merde. Merde. Merde.

Kurt soupira alors qu'il gisait sur son lit. Il aimait bien Blaine, beaucoup. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il était tellement adorable, sociable, agréable et il était tout ce que Kurt avait peur d'être. Il était si sincère avec les gens. Kurt voulait massacrer les gens qui voulaient abattre Blaine. Il voulait le protéger.

Kurt a volé le téléphone de Rachel pour obtenir le numéro de Blaine (oh mon dieu, il l'appréciait vraiment). Il a envoyé un texto Blaine

_Kurt: Hey. C'est Kurt._

**Blaine: Salut!**

**Blaine: Tu apprécies la musique soul alors?**

_Kurt: C'était juste ce dont j'avais besoin._

**Blaine: Oui, je connais ce sentiment.**

_Kurt: Je n'ai donc pas été en mesure de te parler beaucoup sur le campus ..._

**Blaine: Je me suis en quelque sorte enfermé pour pratiquer dans le studio.**

_Kurt: Eh bien, je serai à la boutique de musique à nouveau samedi après-midi. Si tu passes par là-bas, je pourrais avoir un peu besoin d'aide avec mon incursion dans la musique soul et motown._

**Blaine: Tu veux vraiment de mon aide? Juste mon aide?**

_Kurt: J'ai aimé te parler et je voudrai te parler à nouveau._

**Blaine: Pourquoi pas à l'école?**

Le souffle de Kurt resta coincé dans sa gorge. Il ne voulait pas voir Blaine à l'école. Trop de gens parlent, et ce n'était pas comme si Kurt se souciait vraiment ce que les gens disaient de lui. Ils parlaient de Blaine, cependant. Ils lui diraient de rester à l'écart.

_Kurt: Parce que ça va tourner autour de la danse, des autres personnes et leurs opinions. Je veux juste passer du temps avec toi. Je ne demande rien de plus._

**Blaine: Je te vois samedi.**

* * *

Blaine errait dans le magasin de disques ne sachant pas ce qu'il faisait. Il traînait avec Kurt, alors que tout le monde lui a dit qu'il devait l'éviter. Pourtant, pour une raison quelconque, Blaine voulait connaître Kurt. Il voulait lui parler et passer du temps avec lui. Il n'était pas sûr si c'était réel ou s'il aimait juste le mystère autour de Kurt. Il en avait déduit que la meilleure façon de le savoir était de commencer à percer le mystère.

«Hey,» dit Blaine.

"Salut," Kurt sourit .

"Comment ça va?"

«Tout va bien. Toi?"

"Bien. Que recherches tu par là-bas?"

"Sly and the Family Stone." Et juste comme ça, ils ont commencé la conversation. C'était facile, et Blaine se demanda si c'était juste parce que c'était à propos de musique. Il ne change pas de sujet pendant un certain temps, cependant, parce que Kurt utilisa la musique pour raconter des histoires. Il dit à Blaine quels albums sa mère avait l'habitude d'écouter. Il lui dit lesquels son père avait l'habitude de mettre alors qu'ils apprenaient à cuisiner après la mort de sa mère. Il lui dit quels albums il avait l'habitude d'écouter au lycée quand il devait traiter avec les tyrans. Il n'est jamais allé dans les détails sur les événements. Il a juste parlé de la musique et comment il se sentait, comment cela l'a aidé.

«Pourquoi tu n'étudies pas la musique?" Blaine a demandé après un certain temps.

"Quoi?"

"Tu adores ça. Tu es vraiment passionné par le sujet. Pourquoi tu n'étudies pas la musique?"

Kurt soupira. «Je suis vraiment bon à la danse."

"Et alors? Je suis vraiment bon en maths. Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais en faire quelque chose."

"Les maths conduiraient à une carrière beaucoup plus fiable."

"Et les risques sont les mêmes dans la musique et la danse. Alors pourquoi?"

Kurt baissa les yeux. «C'est, tu sais ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je suis prêt à parler avec toi encore."

Blaine se demandait si l'honnêteté était un trait attrayant pour lui parce que Kurt si brutale et honnête était bizarrement attrayant. La plupart des gars ne changeraient-ils pas de sujet ou donneraient une demi-vérité? «D'accord, je respecte cela", a déclaré Blaine. "Puis-je essayer une autre question personnelle, cependant?"

Kurt eut un petit rire. «Je suppose. Pas de réponses garanties."

"Tu as dit qu'un gars t'avait utilisé quand tu étais un étudiant de première année? Beaucoup de, euh, et bien. Il y a eu quelques gars et-»

«Les gens ont découvert que tu es gay et maintenant ils sont tous sur toi comme un morceau de viande frais dans une cage remplie de fauves", a déclaré Kurt.

"Eh bien, oui. Comment tu as su que les gars n'étaient pas vraiment intéressés par toi?"

«Je n'ai pas. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il ait obtenu ce qu'il voulait."

"Puis-je te demander ce qui s'est passé?"

Kurt regarda à nouveau les vinyles. «Beaucoup. Je suppose que je devrais avoir remarqué que beaucoup de choses se passaient. Il a toujours tout fait pour paraître mieux que moi et me convaincre je devrais être reconnaissant que je sois avec quelqu'un comme lui." Kurt soupira. «J'étais assez stupide pour croire qu'il avait raison parce que j'étais le seul gay dans mon lycée. Je n'ai jamais eu un mec qui s'intéressait à moi avant, donc fondamentalement je l'admirais comme si il était un dieu. Il est devenu ma doublure pour le spectacle d'automne du professeur July l'année dernière."

"Est-ce qu'il t'a pris le rôle?" Les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillèrent.

Kurt se moqua. "Ça aurait été beaucoup moins gênant. Non, il m'a convaincu de me retirer. Il m'a mis des idées à propos du trac sur scène dans la tête et m'a lavé le cerveau avec toutes sortes d'idées. Il m'a convaincu que je n'allais pas supporter le trac et que je devrais abandonner pour me sauver de l'embarras."

"Et tu l'as fait?"

"Ouais. J'ai pensé qu'il savait mieux que moi parce que, qu'est ce que j'en savais à propos d'être un danseur professionnel à l'époque? Il voulait juste mon rôle. La nuit de la performance, il m'a dit que nous ne devrions plus voir l'autre. J'étais trop immature pour lui. Quand je l'ai regardé recevoir les applaudissements, j'ai réalisé que tout avait été pour ça. Il ne m'a jamais voulu."

"Kurt." Blaine posa une main sur l'épaule de Kurt.

«Blaine, quand je dis ne fait confiance à personne, je le pense vraiment. Ils sont vicieux."

"Je te fais confiance", a déclaré Blaine tranquillement.

"Tu veux savoir quelque chose de vraiment bizarre?" Kurt demanda.

"Quoi?"

"Je pense que je te fais confiance aussi."

* * *

C'était le début de Novembre, et Blaine ne s'attendait pas à être amis avec Kurt Hummel à ce point. Ils traînaient ensemble chaque week-end. Ils ont même commencé à s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre lorsque Kurt allé à son cours d'histoire sur les ballets .

Personne n'avait vraiment remarqué . Ils ne traînaient pas sur le campus. En général, ils se rencontraient quelque part sur Brooklyn pour traîner. Ils ont quitté le magasin de disques pour des petits cafés et cinémas. Ils n'ont jamais parlé de tout ça a quelqu'un d'autre. Ils n'en parlaient même pas entre eux non plus.

"Hey Kurt?" Demanda Blaine alors qu'ils étaient dans une friperie à Williamsburg.

"Ouais?" Kurt a demandé alors qu'il regardait à travers une boîte de noeuds papillon.

« Rachel sait que nous traînons ensemble?"

Blaine vit une gamme d'émotions traverser le visage de Kurt, mais il ne pouvait pas en identifier une seule . "Non," dit Kurt.

"C'est bon. Je n'en ai pas parlé à personne non plus."

«Je, je ne sais pas. C'est stupide, mais je m'inquiète de ce que les gens pourraient dire."

"Ouais, je ne suis pas exactement dans un gang de motards," dit Blaine comme il a ramassé une veste en cuir.

"Non, pas pour moi, Blaine. Repose ça. Essaye ceci," dit Kurt alors qu'il glissait un nœud papillon pourpre autour de son cou. "Je ne me soucie pas de ce qu'ils disent de moi. Je suis inquiet de ce qu'ils diraient à propos de toi. Je ne veux pas que notre amitié affecte la façon dont les autres te vois." Blaine lui fit petit sourire alors que Kurt nouait le tissu autour de son cou. "Quoi?" Kurt demanda.

"Tu me surprends toujours", déclara Blaine. "Tu devrais laisser plus de gens voir que tu as un grand coeur."

«Je te l'ai déjà dit, avoir un grand coeur te met en difficulté à l'école. Je préfère juste le montrer aux gens que j'aime bien."

"Tu m'aimes bien?"

"Peut-être un peu. J'aime aussi ce nœud papillon sur toi." Kurt dit-il en le jetant dans leur panier.

"Je t'aime bien aussi." Blaine posa ses mains sur les hanches de Kurt. "Sur l'ensemble de mes amis avec des piercings , des tatouages et du rose dans les cheveux, tu es certainement mon préféré."

Kurt roula ses yeux, mais il ne s'écarta pas de l'emprise de Blaine. Il a juste pris un autre nœud papillon pour l'essayer sur lui. "Je me demande comment tu t'en sors avec des aiguilles."

«J'ai eu mon oreille percée quand j'avais 12 ans. J'ai pleuré", a déclaré Blaine.

Kurt rit. "Eh bien, je serais là pour te tenir la main, évidemment."

«Je pensais que tu n'avais pas une mauvaise influence sur moi."

"Oh, je n'ai jamais dit cela. J'ai juste dit que je ne voulais pas que tout le monde dise que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi." Sourit Kurt.

Blaine était à peu près sûr qu'il avait laissé Kurt attacher un nombre ridicule de nœuds papillon sur lui, mais il s'en moquait, tant que Kurt restait près de lui.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce 1er chapitre ! :)

Avoir votre avis par review serait vraiment formidable alors n'hésitez pas !

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances ou que ça commence pour vous demain, et courage à ceux qui ont encore une semaine

Pour vous réconforter voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ! :)

L'auteur original est Nikki Evans ou Fic Of It All que vous pouvez retrouver ici: theficofitall. livejournal. com

* * *

Kurt ne savait pas si Blaine allait venir au ballet des dernières années. Un grand nombre de nouveaux étudiants saute la première représentation des plus vieux parce qu'ils ne veulent pas savoir ce qu'il allait devoir endurer l'année d'après. L'idée de mettre sur pied une telle performance aussi intense en deux mois était ardue. Kurt n'était là que pour voir qui serait retenue par troupes de danse. Dénicheurs de talents et agents venaient toujours à des performances de haut niveau. Très peu de choses parvenaient à faire enlever ses piercings à Kurt, la possibilité que quelqu'un ici pourrait déterminer son avenir était une de ces raisons.

Le spectacle était merveilleux. C'était beau et émouvant et tout le monde a parfaitement respecté ses marques. Kurt se demandait comment diable tout le monde parvenaient à être parfait.

Il aborda Cassandra July après la performance. "Mme July, la performance était incroyable", a déclaré Kurt.

Cassie lui donna une accolade. "Je te remercie. Ils ont beaucoup travaillé . C'est ce qui arrive quand les gens commencent à comprendre comment ça marche, tu sais. Ils commencent à devenir meilleur."

Kurt savait ou elle voulait en venir. "Eh bien, je me demande quand est-ce que les premières années vont comprendre."

"Eh bien il faudrait que tu assistes au cours pour voir ça, n'est-ce pas?"

Kurt a donné son meilleur sourire sournois. "Mr Rechnitz et vous parlez de moi derrière mon dos?"

Cassie n'a pas retourné le sourire. "L'ensemble du personnel parle du garçon qui danse toujours à la perfection, mais a une moyenne de 2,5. Tu es intelligent et talentueux, Kurt."

«Je sais. C'est pourquoi je suis ici pour papoter avec les dénicheurs."

Cassie se mit à rire. "Mais bien sûr. On ne te laissera pas les approcher."

"Quoi?"

"Tu m'as bien comprise, Hummel. Je t'aime bien, mais tu dois revoir ton comportement. Rechnitz ne t'a pas donné le rôle et tu ne t'en soucies absolument pas."

La mâchoire de Kurt serra. "Oh croyez-moi, je suis furieux."

Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Kurt ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'en souciait.

"Allez alors en cours. Prouve-nous que tu en as quelque chose à faire. Tu es talentueux, Kurt. Tu as du talent jaillissant de ton cul, mais cette attitude de " j'en ai rien à foutre " ne te mènerai nulle partipart. Le talent te maintient debout jusqu'à présent. Tu dois être quelqu'un avec qui il est facile de travailler et fiable. Jusqu'à présent, tu ne nous as rien montré de tout cela."

«Alors, vous allez m'empêcher de faire quelque chose qui me serait bénéfique, comme parler aux dénicheurs de talents?"

"Oui, parce que tu n'es pas prêt. Quand tu grandiras un peu, ce sera peut-être une option."

Kurt soupira et sortit . Il est entré dans le hall où trop de premières années se trouvaient. Il voulait juste sortir.

Puis il vit Blaine. Il se sentirait mieux s'il parlait à Blaine, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il ne voulait pas que les gens pensent qu'ils se ressemblaient. De toute évidence, pas même Cassie July pensait beaucoup de bien de Kurt, et il avait vraiment peur d'endommager la réputation de Blaine. Blaine n'a manifestement pas les mêmes préoccupations. Il se dirigea vers Kurt. «Tu vas bien?" il a demandé.

«Je vais bien."

"Tu sembles en colère."

«Je rumine. Je suis comme ça. C'est ce que je fais. C'est un talent qui t'est donné la seconde ou l'aiguille de tatouage touche ta peau. Tu ne peux pas comprendre."

"Peut-être que tu pourrais m'expliquer un jour." Blaine avait l'air d'espérer.

"Tes amis sont là-bas. Tu ne devrais y aller avant qu'ils nous voient."

Il entendit Blaine soupirer. Kurt se demande à quel point ils sont sur la même page. Kurt appréciait Blaine beaucoup plus qu'il en le pensait . Il était si ouvert et honnête, mais aimable et indulgent en même temps. Il ne voulait pas mettre en péril la carrière de Blaine à NYADA en s'associant à lui . Il n'était pas sûr que Blaine comprenait à quel point la réputation importait à ces personnes.

"À plus tard, Kurt," dit Blaine en se dirigeant vers ses amis.

* * *

Blaine commençait à être fâché avec le fait de garder secret son amitié avec Kurt. Il ne pensait pas vraiment que ce serait un énorme scandale pour eux d'être vus ensemble. Il pourrait même aider la réputation de Kurt, Blaine savait que cela l'affectait. Il avait entendu le Mme July et Rechnitz parler de Kurt. Bien que, honnêtement, il voulait plus. Il aimait Kurt beaucoup trop. Il le voulait d'une façon dont il n'était pas sûr que ça soit réciproque pour Kurt . Tout serait tout simplement plus facile s'ils pouvaient être vus ensemble en public.

Mais Blaine savait aussi quand se disputer avec Kurt. Et ici n'était pas le bon endroit. Alors il est allé à un groupe d'amis dans le hall. Il ne savait pas qu'Anna et son groupe d'amis venaient ce soir.

Il s'approcha doucement et les entendit rire.

Craig a dit: «Les gars, il va se planter. Je l'ai emmené à des fêtes chaque week-end. Il a grossi de cinq kilos au moins depuis qu'il boit de la bière."

"Mais nous n'arrivons toujours pas à lui faire avoir un rencard, avec personne», à déclarer Brent.

"Oh, croyez-moi, nous avons eu une putain de conversation de fille la semaine dernière", a déclaré Anna.

«Il a la trouille. Ça va être assez facile de le déstabiliser. S'il pense qu'il n'est pas assez bon, alors le faire tomber sera du gâteau. Si Jason a réussi avec Kurt Hummel l'année dernière, je suis sûr que nous pouvons foutre en l'air la carrière de Blaine Anderson. Il n'est même pas aussi talentueux ".

L'esprit de Blaine fonctionnait à plein régime. Les gens ne l'aiment pas? Ils essayent juste de le déstabiliser? Ils essayent de le faire échouer?

C'est alors que Brent le remarqua. «Merde. Les gars." Il montra Blaine qui se tenait là abasourdi.

Blaine se retourna et sortit.

* * *

Kurt ne pouvait pas le croire. Il était seulement un peu derrière Blaine. Ils parlaient vraiment fort. Il y a une certaine discrétion qui est de mise quand on s'essaye au sabotage et à la tromperie, mais clairement, les camarades de classe de Kurt ne pouvaient pas comprendre cela.

Kurt avait l'impression que son sang était en feu. Il voulait bondir sur eux. Il voulait qu'ils sentent la douleur qu'ils avaient causée à Blaine.

"Vous êtes pathétique, tous jusqu'au dernier d'entre vous. C'est pourquoi vous ne n'irez jamais jusqu'où il est allé. Vous êtes trop occupé à comploter sur comment avoir le premier rôle au lieu de trouver des moyens de mieux danser. Vous êtes des idiots» Kurt cracha.

Il est sorti avant qu'ils aient la chance de répondre. Il voulait rattraper Blaine.

* * *

Blaine ne savait pas quoi faire. Kurt l'a averti à ce sujet. Il soupçonnait tous les gars qui étaient sur lui d'avoir été un stratagème, mais il pensait que c'était tout. Et Anna? Anna était vite devenu sa meilleure amie, et elle voulait juste le faire tomber.

Blaine marchait rapidement. Il pense qu'il devrait pratiquer. Il doit travailler sur sa danse. Il se dirigea vers le studio.

"Blaine!" il entendit derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour voir Kurt courant pour le rattraper. "Vas t'en", a déclaré Blaine.

«Blaine, je-"

«Je ne me sens pas vraiment d'attaque à entendre un«Je te l'avais bien dit » en ce moment, d'accord, Kurt? Je sais très bien que je suis un idiot pour avoir cru que je pourrais être gentil avec les gens!"

«Blaine," Kurt tendit la main alors qu'il approchait.

"Ne pas", dit Blaine comme il a pris un peu de recul. "Tu savais? Tu savais ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire?"

"J'avais entendu certains d'entre eux dirent des choses sur toi dans la classe de Rechnitz une fois."

"Et tu ne m'as pas dit."

«Tu m'aurais cru? Tu me fais confiance, mais est-ce que tu faisais plus confiance à moi qu'a Anna ?"

Blaine regarda le sol. Il ne l'aurait pas cru. Il savait qu'il serait allé voir Anna, et Anna l'aurait convaincu que Kurt jouait avec lui .

"Je le fais maintenant", a déclaré Blaine.

Kurt tendit la main vers Blaine, et il n'a pas reculé cette fois. Il laissa Kurt envelopper ses bras autour de lui, et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Kurt. Kurt avait raison d'être de la façon dont il était. Tout le monde était égocentrique. Il n'aurait pas dû faire confiance à l'un d'eux. Il était ridicule de penser qu'il pourrait gagner les gens en étant gentil. Ce n'était pas Dalton.

«Je suis tellement stupide», a déclaré Blaine.

"Non," dit Kurt. "Tu es gentil et optimiste."

"Ouais ça m'avance beaucoup."

"Ces deux choses sont difficiles à trouver chez une personne, Blaine. Reste comme tu es."

Blaine n'était pas sûr qu'il devrait.

Le campus devint soudainement étouffant. Il regarda autour de lui les édifices avec les noms des danseurs célèbres sur eux. Ils se moquaient de lui de la même manière que ses amis l'ont fait. Il ne serait jamais aussi bon.

«Je dois sortir d'ici."

"Bon, où veux-tu aller?"

"Quelque part, qui n'est pas ici."

Kurt resta un moment silencieux. «Est-ce ça te dirait d'aller dans en boîte?"

Blaine réfléchit un instant. Anna lui a toujours dit qu'ils étaient au-dessus des créatures qui tournoyaient leurs corps sur de mauvais remixes.

"Emmène-moi," Blaine laça ses doigts avec ceux de Kurt, et Kurt resserra son emprise sur ceux de Blaine.

* * *

Kurt n'était vraiment pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait, mais Blaine avait besoin de s'éloigner de NYADA. Il a emmené Blaine à Enigma, un bar gay que Kurt que connaissait bien depuis l'an dernier.

"À quel point c'est bondé?" Demanda Blaine.

"Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet", a déclaré Kurt. Il a mené Blaine au-delà de la file d'attente et droit jusqu'au videur. Son t-shirt noir serré, la tête chauve et des muscles saillants il "tait l'incarnation typique du videur .

Le videur a immédiatement reconnu Kurt. "Porcelaine, ça faisait un moment."

"Ouais, très occupé. J'ai amené un ami cette fois," Kurt hocha la tête vers Blaine.

"Mignon. Entrez" le videur lui fit un clin d'œil.

Kurt conduit Blaine au vestiaire. "Alors tu connais ce mec?" Demanda Blaine.

«Je suis beaucoup venu ici au printemps l'an dernier. C'était- j'avais besoin de quelque chose en dehors de la NYADA, et c'était pour moi. Ils m'aiment bien, les barmen me surveillent et surtout, ils ne m'ont jamais demandés ma carte."

Kurt retira son manteau et le blazer qui était sous sa veste et dit Blaine à faire de même. Kurt avait un gilet serré qui avantageait fabuleusement sa silhouette et roula les manches de sa chemise noire. "Viens ici", a déclaré Kurt à Blaine.

"J'essayais d'impressionner les professeurs se soir", a déclaré Blaine d'un air penaud.

Kurt sourit doucement. «Je sais. Il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions faire." Kurt retira le nœud papillon de Blaine. Il a roulé les manches de Blaine et déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise.

"Comment se fait-il que tu gardes ton nœud papillon?"

"Va de pair avec le gilet. Toi, en revanche, tu as l'air beaucoup plus sexy sans lui." Kurt remarqua que Blaine rougissait .

Kurt amena Blaine vers le bar. "Puis-je commander pour toi?" Blaine hocha la tête.

"Je pensais que nous t'avions perdu babe!" La serveuse , Sarah, a salué Kurt avec un grand sourire.

"Juste besoin d'une pause. J'ai apporté un ami, Blaine."

«Eh bien, qu'est-ce que je peux pour vous deux?"

"Malibu Bay Breezes?"

Sarah prépara leurs boissons et dû s'enfuir avant que Kurt puisse vraiment lui parler.

"Tu es populaire ici», a déclaré Blaine.

"Ouais, je suppose que je peux parfois être une personne honnête."

"Plus que parfois." Blaine prit une gorgée. "C'est comme du jus d'orange ."

"C'est la beauté de la chose. Cela te rend ivre sans goûter l'alcool. Eh bien, si quelqu'un l'a bien préparé."

Kurt et Blaine s'assirent et plaisantèrent pendant un petit moment, ignorant complètement les événements antérieurs de la nuit. Cela jusqu'à ce que Kurt se tourna pour attirer l'attention de Sarah et que quelqu'un s'approcha de Blaine.

Kurt n'avait même pas réalisé que quelqu'un parlait à Blaine jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende dire: «Vraiment, je vais bien."

Kurt se retourna pour voir un type plus âgé attrayant un peu trop près de Blaine. "Il est ici avec moi», a déclaré Kurt, saisissant la main de Blaine.

Le gars leva les mains et s'éloigna. "Désolé", a déclaré Kurt. «Je pensais juste que tu n'étais pas à l'aise. Je ne devrais pas avoir-»

Blaine lui serra la main. «Je suis ici avec toi,» dit-il.

Le cœur de Kurt battait plus vite alors que Blaine lui tenait la main. "Shots?" il a demandé. Blaine hocha la tête.

* * *

Blaine était à peu près sûr que c'était la faute des shots d'alcool. Ils étaient violets et avaient le goût des bonbons, mais ils rendaient tout un peu plus facile.

"Trois, nous devons en faire un autre!" Blaine sourit.

Kurt haussa un sourcil. "Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée."

«C'est pourpre et délicieux. Bien sûr, c'est que une bonne idée."

Kurt rit et appela Sarah pour un autre. Blaine l'aimait bien. Elle était gentille.

«Je ne veux pas siroter celui-là," a déclaré Blaine. Il n'avait pas compris comment boire le tout d'une traite .

"Il suffit de détendre ta gorge et d'avaler rapidement." Blaine l'a fait facilement.

"Personne ne m'a dit que c'était comme faire une fellation!" Blaine dit. "J'aurais pu le faire depuis le début si quelqu'un me l'avait dit."

La bouche de Kurt s'ouvrit légèrement, mais il se contenta de sourire.

Blaine a remarqué un gars plus loin au bar en train de faire des body shots. "Tu pourrais le faire", a déclaré Blaine.

" Quoi? Des body shots?"

"Ouais. Les gars se précipiteraient en ligne pour pouvoir lécher ta poitrine."

Blaine vit Kurt regarder vers le bas et frotter le dos de son cou. "Ai-je troublé Kurt Hummel ? Je vais retirer ça de la liste des choses à faire."

"Tu veux danser?" Kurt dit.

Blaine hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent sur la piste de danse. Blaine passa ses bras autour du cou de Kurt en se déplaçant au rythme. Le remix de quelque chanson du Top 40 R&B faisait siffler les oreilles de Blaine quand il sentit les mains de Kurt sur sa taille. Il voulait les mains de Kurt partout.

Blaine se retourna et se pressa contre Kurt. Il sentit Kurt demi-dur contre son cul. Kurt a pris un peu de recul, mais Blaine retenu les bras de Kurt et les enveloppa autour de sa taille à nouveau, reposant sur son ventre.

"Blaine Anderson, tu es un danseur professionnel», a déclaré Kurt dans son oreille .

"Et alors?"

"Tu as oublié tout ce que tu as appris et tu commences à te broyer contre moi ."

"Tu aimes?" Blaine demanda, mais il n'avait pas vraiment à le faire. Il pouvait sentir la réponse fortement positive de Kurt pressé contre lui.

Kurt soupira. «Je t'ai corrompu."

* * *

Ils dansent pendant un certain temps. Les mains de Kurt explorent le torse de Blaine, et Blaine réalisa qu'il était à la hauteur parfaite pour reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt.

Finalement, Blaine se retourna. Kurt était sur le point de le conduire hors de la piste de danse, mais Blaine tira les hanches de Kurt contre les siennes. Kurt eut le souffle coupé, il n'avait pas anticipé la friction entre son érection et celle de Blaine.

"Blaine," souffla Kurt.

Blaine se pencha et l'embrassa. Il se recula rapidement. "C'est ok?"

Kurt hocha la tête avant de se pencher à nouveau. Alors qu'il embrassait Blaine, il sentit le goût de l'alcool et prit connaissance qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas sobres. Mais là encore, c'est peut-être pourquoi cela s'appelait le courage liquide.

Kurt n'était pas sûr de combien de temps ils sont restés sur la piste de danse à s'embrasser, mais tout changea quand Blaine lui murmura à l'oreille: «Ramène- moi chez toi ."

«Tu es ivre», a déclaré Kurt.

"Nous avons eu bu ces hots il y a au moins une heure. Est-ce que sais à quel point je te veux tous les jours? À quel point je me demande où tu as encore des tatouages ?" Demanda Blaine. "Juste- je te veux tellement."

Kurt captura à nouveau la bouche de Blaine avant de le traîner au vestiaire.

Kurt remercie tous les dieux existant au monde d'avoir fait choisir à Rachel ce week-end pour visiter l'Ohio. Il y a un garçon mignon dans son lit et il n'a pas besoin d'elle pour lui faire peur. Kurt espérait vraiment qu'il n'a pas fait lui-même peur à Blaine .

Il a remarqué que Blaine commençait à remuer à côté de lui. «Hey,» dit Kurt, et Blaine ouvrit les yeux.

«Hey,» dit Blaine. Il avait l'air un peu désorienté. «Oh mon dieu, tu as sans doute des choses à faire. Je dois partir. Je n'avais pas l'intention de rester-»

Kurt se mit à califouchon sur les genoux de Blaine pour l'empêcher de se lever. "Je n'ai pas de choses à faire, et tu devrais rester», dit Kurt alors qu'il embrassait Blaine. Il a vu le visage de Blaine se détendre dans un sourire. "Sommes-nous d'accord?" Kurt demanda.

"Tout à fait,» sourit Blaine.

Ils ont passé la journée autour de l'appartement en sous-vêtements (et parfois moins). Kurt prépara le petit déjeuner pour eux, et Blaine fit la vaisselle. Kurt avait l'impression qu'il pourrait s'habituer à un garçon aussi mignon faire la vaiselle après lui.

Il a été décidé que Blaine n'avait pas vraiment à revenir à son dortoir ce week-end, il est resté dans l'appartement de Kurt. Le dimanche matin, Kurt remarqua que Blaine retraçait le tatouage sur son bras. "Tu es déçu qu'il n'y ait pas de tatouages cachés?" Kurt sourit.

"Non, j'ai été ravie. Ton cul est tout simplement parfait sans marquage qu'elle qu'il soit."

"Je pense que tu es fasciné par ça."

"Juste-Pourquoi? Pourquoi faire un tatouage sur un endroit aussi voyant? Cela rend les choses plus difficile pour trouver un emploi."

«Je pensais que j'allais abandonner après mon premier semestre. J'ai fait ça pendant ma pause avant de décider de revenir."

«Pourquoi des fleurs et des crânes?"

Kurt l'embrassa sur le front. "J'ai trouvé le journal de ma mère qui date de quand elle était à l'université. C'était une très bonne artiste. Elle a rempli son journal avec des dessins, des citations et des vraies fleurs compressées. Je suppose que c'était des choses qui l'ont inspirée. C'était l'un de ses dessins. il était à côté d'une citation de Jim Morrison: «Tu ressens ta force dans l'expérience de la douleur." C'était quelque chose dont j'avais besoin à l'époque ".

Blaine hocha la tête. "Tu crois toujours que je suis fou?" Kurt demanda.

«Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais fou. J'aime ça." Blaine déposa un baiser sur le tatouage.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez appréciés ce chapitre, la suite arrive bientôt ;)

Une petite review? :)


End file.
